Bianca Kajlich
| birth_place = Seattle, Washington, U.S. | occupation = Actress | years_active = 1999–present | spouse = | children = 1 }} Bianca Maria Kajlich ( ; born March 26, 1977) is an American actress. Kajlich has had starring and supporting roles in television and film including the role of Jennifer on the CBS comedy Rules of Engagement (2007–2013). Kajlich is currently starring in the Amazon Prime series Bosch as Christina Henry Early life Kajlich was born in Seattle, Washington, the daughter of Patti (née Campana) and Dr. Aurel Jan "Relo" Kajlich. Her father was Slovak and her mother is of Italian descent. She is a graduate of Bishop Blanchet High School in Seattle, Washington, and attended Washington State University in Pullman, Washington. Career Kajlich began her career with the Olympic Ballet Theater as a ballet dancer in Edmonds, Washington. After seven years, she decided to try acting. By that time, she had already performed lead roles in The River, Swan Lake, and The Nutcracker. Kajlich's first acting part was in an advertisement for Kragen Auto Parts. She has since appeared in the films Bring It On, 10 Things I Hate About You, Halloween: Resurrection, and 30 Minutes Or Less. Kajlich also had recurring roles in the television series Boston Public as Lisa Grier and in Dawson's Creek as Natasha Kelly, as well as roles in UPN's Rock Me Baby and the Fox drama Vanished. Kajlich appeared in an episode of the USA Network's Psych entitled "Psy vs. Psy" as a psychic FBI agent who ends up not being who she appears to be. She appeared as a major character in an episode of Fox's short-lived action TV show, Fastlane, as a prostitute named Bree whose pimp wants her dead. Kajlich had a quick appearance as a punk nose-piercing girl in an episode of Freaks and Geeks, and she played Jennifer on the CBS comedy Rules of Engagement. She was ranked No. 74 on the Maxim "Hot 100 Women of 2004" and No. 63 on the Maxim "Hot 100 Women of 2007". In March 2013, Kajlich was cast as a main character in the NBC sitcom Undateable, which premiered on May 29, 2014 and ended January 29, 2016. In October 2017 she appeared as Paula, a prostitute befriended with sartorial advice by Larry David in HBO's Curb Your Enthusiasm She is currently starring in the Amazon Prime series Bosch as Christina Henry. Personal life Kajlich married soccer player Landon Donovan on December 31, 2006."Soccer Star Landon Donovan, Actress Bianca Kajlich Wed" from People.com The couple separated in late 2009 and a petition for divorce was filed on December 23, 2010. On December 16, 2012, she married radio personality Michael Catherwood. Kajlich gave birth to the couple's first child, Magnolia, in April 2014. Filmography {| References External links * * [http://www.cbs.com/primetime/rules_of_engagement/cast/bianca-kajlich/ Rules of Engagement Cast Bio – Bianca Kajlich] * Donovan Files for Divorce from Bianca Kajlich. * Bianca Kajlich on Twitter Category:1977 births Category:American film actors Category:American people of Italian descent Category:American people of Slovak descent Category:American television actors Category:Footballers' wives and girlfriends Category:Living people Category:Actors from Seattle Category:Washington State University alumni Category:20th-century American actors Category:21st-century American actors Category:Actors of Italian descent Category:Bishop Blanchet High School alumni